Tools Menu
The Tools Menu lets players select a different action than they are currently performing. Clicking on the Tools Button (as seen on the right) will open the Tools Menu. __TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Tools The default cursor is the Tools arrow. This allows the player to perform the basic functions of clicking and collecting from buildings, etc. Cancel The Tools Button will change to the Cancel Button when a different Tool other than the arrow is selected. Clicking on this button will cancel the current Tool and revert the cursor back to the default arrow. The Cancel Button will then change back to the regular Tool Button. Go to Downtown The Downtown tool will allow the player to go to Downtown. Generally, a confirmation will pop-up and ask the player if they are sure they want to go to Downtown. Move The Move tool will allow the player to move objects around from one area to another part of the city. The train station, bridge and hydroelectric dam cannot be moved. Rotate The Rotate tool will allow the player to rotate an object to face another direction. Some objects can rotate to all 4 directions (SW, SE, NW, NE), some to only 2 directions, and some cannot be rotated at all. Remove The Remove tool will allow the player to remove an item from their city, either permanently or send it to their inventories. Generally, a confirmation will pop-up and ask the player if they are sure they want to remove/sell the item. This pop-up will also show the amount they will get back for selling the item. Completed buildings and decorations will sell for a fraction (.05) of their cost/value. 'Sell Unbuilt' Removing a building that is not finished (aka Sell Unbuilt), the player can sell the building for its original cost/value. To do this, the player needs to first place the building in their city and then use the remove tool BEFORE completing construction. This means you should still be able to see the scaffolding. You can still sell it unbuilt even if you had already used energy on it, but construction must not be completed (i.e. building is fully functional). Buildings that can be bought with coins will sell unbuilt for the same amount. Players must be careful when performing this action. Some items are deleted automatically without any confirmation warning the player if they are sure. This applies to decorations rewarded from Collections and Cash-valued items. Cash-valued items can be items bought with City Cash or rewards that you earned from goals. These items will disappear, will not be found in the inventory, and will not earn you any Cash or Coins. Check the item's wiki page to see if it is a cash-valued item before selling it. If you have deleted an item accidentally, you will need to Contact Zynga Support. Remodel The Remodel tool will let players change the color/appearance of a house in their cities. See "Remodeling" for more information. Get Help The Get Help tool or Hearts let players put hearts over objects where they need help and this tells their visiting neighbors where they would like their help actions be performed on. See "Hearts" for more information. Store Item The Store tool let players store items in their Warehouse or Deluxe Warehouse. The item is removed from the game without being deleted or sent to the inventory. Taking a building back out will keep it in its original state before storage and does not need to be rebuilt or recollect building materials. Items can be moved from your Main City to Downtown by placing them in storage and then retrieving them in the city/downtown. See "Warehouse" for more information. Auto The Auto tool or Rent Collector let players collect from multiple residences with one click in the highlighted area. However it requires 1 gas and 1 energy to collect from each residence, if selecting 4 or less houses. When selecting 5 or more houses you will see an energy savings. See "Rent Collector" for more information. Re-Decorate This feature was implemented in April 2012 to allow easier redecoration of players' cities. When selecting one of the tools - Move, Rotate, Remove, or Store - the following menu will appear on-screen to simplify switching between those tools as well as dragging items in and out of storage easier. See Official Guide for more information. Category:Gameplay